


Where Thou Art Not, Desolation

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Sexual Content, Who at 50 Fanworkathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Missy sets a trap for the Doctor, but ensnares Clara instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For who_at_50's 53rd anniversary fanwork-a-thon (a work centered around the Master/Missy) and femslashficlets ("For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation - Henry IV" for the Shakespeare quotes table).

Missy's device notified her when the Doctor fell into her trap. The trap was an ice cave underneath an ice planet. Missy planned to destroy the planet's ecosystem, causing floods to kill everyone on the planet. The Doctor would be miserable in the cold, but he'd be okay, and he'd only be able to deal with her after his ice cave prison melted. 

Missy readied herself to gloat in front of the Doctor's face. Instead, she found Clara in her trap instead, huddled in a ball, attempting to keep warm.

Missy aimed her device at the part of the cave Clara was trapped in. She melted the ice and freed Clara.

 

Missy took Clara to a part of the cave that wasn't covered in huge blocks of ice, a place where Clara could somewhat warm up. Missy wasted no time in taking Clara's clothes off. She started unzipping the coat she was wearing.

“Missy...Missy...” Clara's teeth were still chattering. She could barely speak. She was suffering from hypothermia. 

“I'm saving your life.”

Missy was now unbuttoning Clara's blouse. “Why are you saving my life?”

“Sometimes some of the Doctor's pets need saving.”

“You tied me up.”

“That was light years ago, dear.”

“Poked....a stick...”

“All water under the bridge now.”

“The hole...Doctor almost shot me...”

“All right. You fell into a trap that was meant for the Doctor. But you fell in the trap instead. Trap's no good if I don't have the Doctor in it. So I decided to save you.”

“Don't want...clothes off...”

“You have hypothermia. We need to share body heat. That means we need to get naked. Now. Come on, Clara. I just wanna be your teddy bear.”

 

Missy, now naked, let go of a nude Clara moments later. “You should be warmed up. Pity that we can't wear our clothes now. Probably too cold and wet. Let me kill a couple of the natives and borrow their clothes. Be back in a minute, dear.”

“I don't want you to leave.”  
Missy blinked. “You don't want me to leave? You tried to give me a laundry list of reasons why you hated me.” 

“I like being in your arms. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do.”

“I only held you in my arms to keep you alive.”

“You wanted to kill me.”

“I know, but not now.”

“Do you have feelings for me?” 

“No. I still want to kill you. But not now.”

“You don't want to eat me?”

“I already said--”

“I don't mean in that way.”

“Oh.”

 

The Doctor found Clara naked in Missy's arms. The Doctor woke Clara up and snatched her from Missy. “Clara, I've been looking all over for you. Did Missy hurt you?”

Missy yawned. “I saved her life. A bit for you, but mostly for me. I've never been fond of most of your pets, but Clara has a few tricks up her sleeve.” Missy licked her lips, then made a scissoring motion with her right hand.”

“Clara, what's Missy saying?”

“We...you know...”

The Doctor's face appeared to turn white. He shook his head. “Clara, why would you--”

“If you wanted to join in, you should've gotten here earlier,” Missy said.

The Doctor headed back to his TARDIS. “I can't remember this. Maybe I have a memory worm somewhere.”


End file.
